k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Kukuri Yukizome
K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS |race = Human |age = 17K-Project Official Website |birthday = August 30 |horoscope = Virgo |height = 158 cm (5'2") |gender = Female |eyes = Olive |hair = Brown |blood type = OK Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS |affiliation = Ashinaka High School |status = Active |occupation = High School Student |base of operations = Ashinaka High School |aura = |weapon = |relatives = |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Satomi Satō |english voice = Carrie Savage |gallery = Yes }} , usually referred to as , is a female student at Ashinaka High School and a member of their student council. Appearance Kukuri is a petite girl with shoulder-length, brown hair and olive-colored eyes. Her side bangs both have a white clip on the ends and a matching ring just above them. Her three sizes are 84-58-86.K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS Kukuri wears her school's standard uniform for girls. It consists of a dark blue, long-sleeved sailor fuku, deep pink skirt with white ruffles on the inside, brown thigh high stockings, and black Mary Jane's. She wears a red ribbon over her shirt and a dark blue on just on her skirt, right behind her. Kukuri also wears a golden, oval-shaped pin on her shirt, signifying that she is a student of Ashinaka High School. Personality Kukuri is a friendly and kind-hearted girl. She is also charismatic and maintains a good relationship with several classmates and even new acquaintances.K Anime: Episode 1K Anime: Episode 4 History On December 7, Kukuri was helping with production for the school festival when suddenly, while she was out in the courtyards, Mishina proclaimed from the clock tower that he loved her and wanted her to be his girl. Overcome with embarrassment, Kukuri apologized to Mishina and ran away. While near the school gymnasium, she heard a loud noise coming from inside and entered the building. Kukuri entered the gymnasium and saw Yashiro Isana with a cat-transformed Neko. She was shocked to see Yashiro and asked for his name. Kukuri did not recall his name for a brief moment, though after Neko's memory alteration took affect, she suddenly became familiar with the male teenager. She accused him of slacking off during production. Then, she noticed the large hole in the ceiling that he unintentionally caused.K Anime: Episode 7 Plot Kukuri is out at lunch with her friend when she notices Yashiro Isana trying to have others share theirs with him. She wonders whether he has any friends but is told that he seems rather popular, getting along with virtually everyone. Kukuri does not pay attention. However, she notices that Yashiro is eating more meat than vegetables, leading her to conclude that she must share hers with his. However, he leaves the classroom in search of others willing to share their food, causing Kukuri to chase after him. She ends up following him across campus, noting on how fast he runs, but ultimately Kukuri does not find Yashiro. So, she decides to eat with her friend in the cafeteria. While she eats sadly, her friend accuses her of being in love with Yashiro, to which Kukuri says she is not; rather, every time she isn't looking at him, he seems to fade away. Once lunch is over, Kukuri returns to her classroom, where she informs everyone that the student council needs someone to run errands for them. Yashiro is chosen to do so. Kukuri tries sending him a list of items he needs to get from the store in town through their PDAs, though Yashiro cannot find his, so Kukuri decides to write it down. She adds that he should find his PDA soon as he cannot leave campus without it, but is told not to worry. After school hours are over, Kukuri stays behind on campus to continue preparations for the festival. While handling large posters, she meets Kuroh, who was looking for Yashiro. She says that she knows Yashiro and upon being asked, explains that he was running errands for her. Kukuri then says she can take Kuroh to the boy's dormitories in the school. Kuroh obliges and bows down, thanking her for her cooperation. Kukuri says she's only doing what's right and is quoted that many do not do so anymore; hearing this makes her laugh, remarking that Kuroh is funny. Before they leave, she asks how he knows Yashiro, and is told that Kuroh plans to give the white-haired student a death warrant. Kukuri mistakes his words as "wallet" but Kuroh says that is not it.K Anime: Episode 2 Kukuri takes Kuroh just outside the boys' dormitories and calls out for Yashiro, bringing him to his room's balcony. She overhears Kuroh make a remark about Yashiro's "sister" causing her to wonder if he does have a relative. Kuroh sets down his briefcase and thanks Kukuri again for showing him to the dormitories. She turns to look at him but Kuroh has already left, albeit without his briefcase, and Kukuri decides to bring it to Yashiro's room later. She also includes a special note for Kuroh explaining that he had forgotten it earlier. The next day, Kukuri attends class with Sumika and Yashiro. While in class, she whispers to Yashiro that she's happy that he and Kuroh got to meet up. She then turns to Kuroh, who thanks her again for her cooperation before. Kukuri states her surprise that he is supposedly a transfer student and introduces herself to him. Kukuri then asks about Kuroh's name. She laughs afterwards at how his name is in alignment with Yashiro's, similar to the game Othello.K Anime: Episode 4 She later goes to bring Yashiro lunch again, though she finds him in the cafeteria eating homemade food with Kuroh and Neko. She is surprised to see that he doesn't need to eat her food. When Neko asks for leftovers, Kukuri offers her own lunches, though Neko does not want them since they're just vegetables. She goes to Kuroh and Yashiro where she notices them looking at an image of Tatara Totsuka's murderer; however, she does not fully understand what they are doing. When Yashiro mentions Mishina's name, Kukuri immediately feels embarrassed. Later on, Kukuri visits the three near a classroom after they've changed into Edo-Japan attire. She comments on how good they all look. Yashiro suddenly asks her about December 7. The day instantly brings back memories to Kukuri, causing her to feel embarrassed again; she flusters even further when Yashiro retells the incident between her and Mishina from the previous year on that day. A now-annoyed Kukuri is then asked about whether she saw Yashiro that day during the school's festival around 11:45 PM. Kukuri states that she does recall the time and day but not Yashiro being present. Kukuri leaves and continues to prepare for the festival again. She carries large boxes and bags with her across campus where she encounters Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko again. Kukuri tells them to help her out, specifically Yashiro. Kuroh, however, gladly takes her items to carry for her, for which Kukuri kindly thanks him for. She asks them to deliver her goods for her while she carries a small, blue book to the student council's office. Kukuri then goes out on her way. Not long after, she finds the trio near a vending machine where Yashiro tries to buy a drink with change. Kukuri steps in and uses her PDA to buy the drink for him. She scolds him for not carrying his own PDA with him, as he usually does. Kuroh inquires as to whether he carries one with him at all, then about how he could pass the school's gate without it. Kukuri explains that he forgets constantly and that Yashiro simply sneaks out. She is then told to leave, for she could be witnessing a nauseating event. Kukuri stays instead to listen to the three talk, though she does not take part until the near end. At that point, she overhears Yashiro talking about being in the school gymnasium during the festival, which Kukuri reveals she does recall seeing him at. Kukuri takes the three to the building and explains what happened that night, and shows them a picture of Yashiro there at 12:30 AM on December 8. An overjoyed Yashiro exclaims to now have an alibi, before telling Kukuri that he owes her his life; both occurrences leave Kukuri confused. Kukuri returns to her classroom where her classmates continue production. She stands with Sumika and they comment about how Kuroh is motivating everyone to keep working. She also sighs at how Yashiro appears to have left again. Eventually, Yashiro is brought back to the classroom by Neko, as per Kukuri's request. For Neko's reward, Kukuri opens a bag of rice crackers for her to eat. After she's opened them, Kuroh tells her that there is a hole on her left sleeve near the elbow. He offers to fix it for her. Kukuri allows him to do so, but occasionally reminds him not to distract from what he is doing. While he is still stitching up the hole, she requests that Yashiro head back to the city to run more errands for her.K Anime: Episode 5 Sometime later, while walking to class Kukuri is approached by a skateboarder who shows her a picture, one that shows a young man who appears uncannily similar to Yashiro. Kukuri, however, states that she does not recognize the figure in the slightest. She fails to recall Yashiro even when he calls her about the fireworks he was sent to get, claiming that she does not know anyone with his name before she hangs up.K Anime: Episode 6 Later, Kukuri continues preparing for her school's festival late at night. While setting up decorative signs, she overhears a loud explosion outside and sees a giant, shimmering star-like figure in the sky. As she stares at the figure, Kukuri wonders what it could be.K Anime: Episode 8 The following morning, Kukuri greets her classmates with a megaphone and thanks them for their hard work. She proceeds to ask whether there are any students who need to finish other tasks or otherwise have free time to do extra work. Kukuri is told that everyone is already busy though "he" might have free time on his hands. Kukuri wonders who "he" is but does not receive a proper answer for it. After some suggestions, she decides to ask Mishina to come with her, furthermore asking for two or three others to join them. Sumika and another classmate decide to go as well.K Anime: Episode 9 Kukuri explains that they will be clearing out a vacant room in the dormitories since the storage is already full. While on their way, they pass by a vending machine, where Kukuri stops walking and begins to daze about. However, she snaps herself out of it and continues walking. The group soon arrives at the room and enters, where Kukuri sees a cleaning robot tending to the place. They observe that the place does not seem unoccupied as they were told it was. As she looks around, Kukuri spots a rice-making machine and picks it up to get a closer look. Later on, while outside with her classmates, Kukuri witnesses an explosion occur in the vacant room. Worried, she asks whether there were explosives there brought by one of the other students, though she is told that there were not. Kukuri and Sumika start carrying items across the school later in the day. While walking in one of the building's hallways, Kukuri stops to take a break, only to notice that a Sword of Damocles is hovering above the school's entrance outside. She wonders what it is. As she does, an explosion occurs at the school's entrance, frightening Kukuri and Sumika. They head to their classroom, where they are eventually confronted with members of HOMRA, who interrogate the students about Yashiro Isana. Kukuri remains silent throughout most of the time and holds on to Sumika with worry.K Anime: Episode 10 Equipment PDA: Like all other students in her high school, Kukuri has a PDA. It appears to have the same functions as regular cellphones with a few exceptions. Without it, Kukuri is not allowed to leave the school campus. Trivia *Her favorite food is Miso soup with tofu K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ashinaka High School Category:Female